Matchmaker Mira: Nalu or Nali?
by XxTheDarkGoddessxX
Summary: Oneshot in which Mira decides to help Lisanna get over Natsu possibly liking Lucy by holding a guild vote on whether Natsu and Lucy should be together or Natsu and Lisanna should be together. May be turned into a multi-chapter Matchmaker Mira series!
1. Chapter 1

**Ohmygosh** , **it was only when I checked how long ago I updated Fairy Tail: Next Generation, that I realized I haven't even got chapter 4 written! So I wrote this quick oneshot which may later turn into a "Matchmaker Mira" series :D Anyways, enjoy and I promise I'll have chapter 4 written and posted by Friday, if I don't, you have permission to come find me and kill me :)**

* * *

It was a normal day at the Fairy Tail guild - Natsu and Gray were fighting, Erza was beating them up for fighting, Lucy was sweat dropping at the whole scene, Juvia was swooning over her naked Gray-sama, Cana was drinking booze, Levy was talking to Gajeel, Jet and Droy were crying, Macao and Wakaba were ogling at Mira and Mira payed no notice; she was too busy hatching her matchmaking schemes.

It had been a few weeks since Lisanna had returned and she kept trying to get Natsu's attention. Unfortunately for her, Natsu was always too busy fighting with Gray or hanging with Lucy.

'Hey Natsu! So I was thinking, it's been ages since we've hung out, and maybe we could grab some dinner tonight and reminisce our childhood. Remember when I told you that you'd be my husband one day? Well, we could plan out the wedding over dinner if you wan-' Lisanna rambled on, but was cut short by a certain blonde haired girl coming up to speak to Natsu.

'So, what's this I hear about you promising to marry Lisanna, eh Natsu?' Lucy asked him. Surprisingly to Lisanna, Lucy sounded amused and not angry. 'I didn't mean to overhear, I was just passing by and caught some of what was said.'

Lisanna was about to explain their childhood vow, before Natsu jumped in.

'Oh, it was nothing Luce! Lisanna wanted to marry me when we were kids, but I never actually agreed to it. It's just the past.' He said, smiling sheepishly.

Lisanna felt as if she had been punched in the gut. He obviously didn't like her in that way. She silently walked away from the two and sat on a chair, drowning in sadness.

Mira spotted an upset Lisanna, and decided to talk to her.

'What's up, Lis?' She asked, draping an arm over the girl.

Lisanna stared up at her older sister and wondered whether to tell her. Then she remembered that Mira loved to play matchmaker. Maybe she could get Natsu and her together!

'Well, I don't think Natsu likes me as much as he likes Lucy.' she said, dismayed.

Mira shook her head sorrowfully. 'Well, you were gone for a very long time, and Natsu found a best friend in Lucy. I don't know whether to tell you this Lis, it seems a bit mean under the circumstances, but most of the people in the guild think Natsu and Lucy should be together. Including me.'

Lisanna's head drooped down lower. If even the guild thought Lucy was a better match for Natsu, then obviously she and Natsu had no chance.

Mira noticed her sister becoming more upset and decided to do something that could either hurt her feelings, or make her happy.

'Tell you what, Lis. I'll have the guild hold a vote on whether they ship Nalu or Nali. The ship with most votes is officially the destined couple and me OTP forever!'

Lisanna was about to protest, but Mira was already running off towards Cana, a piece of paper and pen appearing in her hand out of nowhere. She facepalmed. She shouldn't have said anything! This would end badly for someone...

* * *

 _Three hours later..._

'EEK! I'VE FINISHED GETTING EVERYONE'S VOTES!' Mira squealed excitedly.

'What's she on about?' asked a confused Lucy. Lucy and Natsu, who had been chilling at Luce's for most of the time since there were no good jobs available, had no idea about what was going on.

Levy explained the details of the Nalu/Nali vote and by the time she had finished, Lucy was pale white.

'EHH?!' Her face flushed fifty shades of red as she rambled on about how this was totally unnecessary and there was no need to hold a vote, that she didn't really need to be Natsu's girlfriend and that Lisanna can have him.

Levy just smirked knowingly. Of course Lucy didn't mean all that. She was just surprised and embarrassed.

'Can I please have the entire guild's attention?' Mira called from the microphone on the stage. When no one heard her, she took a deep breath in and regained her patience.

'Ahem. Can I have your attention please?' She said, this time a little stiffly. When no one answered her again, the dark, devilish aura that everyone was afraid of surrounded her.

'SHUTUP AND LISTEN TO ME!'

That made everyone's heads turn towards Mira. They all clung to eachother tightly in fear that she would let all hell break loose, but she just smiled innocently as if she hadn't just snapped at them and continued.

'So as you all know, today I held a vote titled: Nalu or Nali. Nalu being Natsu x Lucy and Nali being Natsu x Lisanna. I will now reveal the results of the vote...' she drifted off to add suspense.

'And the winner is... Nalu and Nali?' she said incredulously.

Silent murmurs were heard through the crowd and Levy, the second in command in the whole vote went to speak to Mira.

'Ah, it seems there was an agreement here that Levy wrote: If both ships tie for winner, then the subject himself, meaning Natsu, must choose between the two fair maidens.'

'Fair maidens? What is this, the 1990's?' Gajeel grumbled.

All eyes were now on Natsu. He stared wide eyed and scratched the his head nervously.

'Uh... well... Lis is my friend and Lucy is my best friend. But...' he drifted off.

Mira leaned in as if she couldn't hear him. 'Well?'

'It'd have to be Lucy. I mean, our future kid would look awesome! Probably have pink hair or yellow or maybe a combination of both like orange!'

Everyone deadpanned. Trust Natsu to choose Lucy based on what their kid would look like. But Lucy still felt a pang of warmness in her heart for Natsu choosing her.

And that was how Lisanna ended up crying in her bedroom at Fairy Hills before getting up, taking a deep breath and deciding to move on from her childhood crush and make herself available to other options.

* * *

Mira lay in thought in her bedroom. What to do next? Then suddenly, a lightbulb flashed in her head. Aha!

 _Wonder whether Levy knows how Gajeel feels about her?_

* * *

 **Ugh, I hate how rushed this is but I literally have been up for hours doing homework and it's only ten and I have school tomorrow so gotta finish the rest of my homework! I promise you guys that chapter four of the Next Generation won't be rushed since I'll have three days to do that. Please enjoy this horrible oneshot, I'll try and keep doing oneshots in between each chapter of the Next Generation. Love you guys xx**


	2. UPDATE: IMPORTANT - PLEASE READ!

**Wow...**

 **It's been a while since I've even logged on to ff, let alone written any. I know I said I'd do my best to get new chapters up before Christmas but my life has honestly been so hectic over the past few months and I found I had very little time to write, and when I did have time, I had no inspiration or ideas whatsoever. Also, I don't usually make backups of my docs, so when I logged back on today, all the half-finished and finished chapters I'd written and story ideas and brand new, fresh fanfiction plans were gone, with the exception of three which were: half of chapter 5 of Fairy Tail: Next Gen, a bit of my new alternate version to Killing You Softly set in an AU called Killing You Softly: Yorknew High School! (still continuing KYS of course, this is just a more relatable teenage version of it set in high school) and a Kuroshitsuji FF called Cold-Blooded Killers. Even my AOT LevixOC FF is gone, unfortunately, because I had great plans for it and now I can barely remember what they were. I also had an Assassination Classroom KarmaxOC coming up and I was literally almost done with Konoha Elites chapter 1 which took me so long to write because of extensive detail and completely AU flashbacks I had to come up with and I feel so stressed atm.**

 **I really do want to continue writing FF but it will be quite difficult and will take longer to write now that nearly all my work is gone. I'm so sorry to all of you who follow my stories and got an email thinking it was a new chapter and it turns out to be an apologetic update - I know how much that sucks because I've experienced it one too many times.**

 **I honestly hope I can get something up for you guys soon, but I can't make any promises that it'll be before March. I hope you all forgive me for this...**

 **Michelle xx**


End file.
